As a portable device including a display unit exposed to an external is disseminated, users put a flip cover on the portable device to protect the display unit. The flip cover protects the display unit of the portable device from an external shock in a closed position.
Yet, in order for a user to control the portable device using the display unit, there exist inconvenience of touching the display unit after the flip cover is moved to an open position.